How Strange This Is
by Agent Jaid
Summary: Han and Mar- I mean Leia's honeymoon...


**Dedication: **To my big sister **DarthIshtar** for making me write this!! 

**Thanks: **I wish to thank **Connemara** for helping me with details on the _Falcon_, and **DarthIshtar** for helping me with technical details as well as encouraging me when I said I wasn't too eager to face this fic. I'd like to thank **MiaTieska** for letting me rant hopelessly about this fic and then for telling me to just write it. I'd also like to thank my readers who have promised to not abandon me even though I write this fic. 

**Author: **Jaid

**Rating: **G

**Genre: **Han/Leia Mush

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Not the ships, not the characters, not the worlds, not the nifty gadgets, not the bugs. 

**Feedback: ** I love it.

**How Strange This Is**

_By Jaid _

"There's so much light..." Leia breathed in wonder, pushing her long, sepia colored hair back behind her ear.

"Oh no..." Han groaned, scanning his instruments as quickly as he could.

"Look at that ship! It's beautiful!" Leia pointed to a large Happen Dragonship, her eyes sparkling with joy as she tried to draw her beloved's attention away from the heap of junk they were flying.

"Oh no..." Han groaned, running his hands through his hair desperately.

"It is too beautiful!" Leia informed him indignantly.

"No, no, no..." Han moaned, frantic flipping switches as he tried to fix the problem.

"Will you pay attention?" Leia smacked him lightly, only really intending to tease him for being so uptight right then.

"Love, the comsystem isn't functioning. Systems just registered that that so called 'beautiful' ship's weapons have just gone online. Forgive me for not paying kriffin' attention!!" Han almost yelled at her.

"...You unplugged the system once we left atmosphere on Coruscant."

Silence reigned in the cockpit of the space yacht as the newly-weds looked at each other. Han Solo turned red and ducked under the console to plug in the cables that he had yanked out as soon as he had cleared Coruscant do he and his new bride could spend some.... 'quality' time together. When he popped back up, Leia couldn't help laughing at his flushed cheeks.

Han shot his wife a threatening glare, but Leia just smiled back at him, knowing that he didn't mean an ounce of it. Clearing his throat, Han switched on the send/receive transmission function and activated the Falcon's shields as fast as he could.

"Hapan ship, this is the Millennium Falcon, we're here on invitation from the Royal Family..." Han said as calmly as he knew how, but his voice cracked at the end.

Hitting the mute button, he turned to face Leia, pleading and passion in his eyes. "Leia, please don't do that right now..."

Leia ignored him and continued kissing his neck and face. Han groaned and let go of the mute button. Raising his hands to her shoulders, he tried to push her away, but somehow his hands got tangled in her hair and his lips found hers.

"Millennium Falcon, please transmit the bypass codes." A female voice instructed them, and the two jerked apart faster then they had when Chewbacca and Luke had dumped freezing cold water on them.

Han and Leia stared at each other.

"They did send us bypass codes, right?" Leia asked weakly.

"Uh....." Han's brain was non-functioning.

"Oh dear."

"That **SLIME**!!!!" Han felt like screaming as he threw his hands up in the air, panicking worse then he had in _months_.

A swarm of Miy'til fighters flew out of the sleek mothership and took up formation around the 'Falcon. "Sir, the Queen Mother has just granted you emergency admittance. We are to escort you to Hapes. If you'll follow us please."

Han linked his hands behind his head and leaned back in his seat with a smirk. "I knew it would work out," he informed Leia confidently.

Leia rolled her eyes at him and affectionately smacked him on the shoulder. "Nerf."

"You love me." Han winked at her as he piloted his beloved ship, heading for Hapes, the first stop on their honeymoon tour of the Hapan worlds.

------------------------------

Theoretically, I'll be writing more to this, but, since I despise Leia, don't really count on it…


End file.
